


Rebirth

by LovelyxxDeathxx



Category: Final Fantasy X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyxxDeathxx/pseuds/LovelyxxDeathxx
Summary: An AU: After a Man who was infected by Sin's toxin during Yuna's pilgrimage becomes a Maester of Yevon, he uses the knowledge provided by hallucinations to bring Sin back to Spira. Sin is not the only one brought back, as Auron is forced to come back and roam among the living for all eternity on behalf of Yevon. He loses his previous title of Legendary Guardian, and earns the title, attendant of Sacrifice, which he is assigned to summoners who have come forth as the kin of the previous summoners. Auron is given no choice but to guide these summoners peacefully and stress free only to reach their demise. The name attendant coming from the caretaker, and sacrifice meaning death. Caretaker of death. 1,000 years later, after a previous summoner did not produce an heir, a female summoner was then picked from the apprentice summoners, and was force to produce offspring before she would go on her pilgrimage. This is the Story Of Sir Auron, and the young summoner of which he guards, Mimile.





	Rebirth

1,000 years... 1,000 years of suffering. That's all his life could be described as. The older male walked into the temple of Besaid. When he arrived, he stopped to stare at the statues. A reminder of the people that he would never be able to see again. His first Summoner. Braska. His second. Yuna. The older guardian. No, not guardian. Caretaker. Caretaker of the dying. He looked at the statues, and the individuals that they tried to mimic. He remembered when they were flesh. 1,000 years had passed since they were flesh. 1,000 years. 1,000. Years. The words repeating in his head. Auron had no choice but to pull his one working eye away from the heaps of stone that resembled the people he held dear. He would only find himself angered, and cursing the most ugly and distasteful of cursed tongues. He didn't even look towards the cloister of trials. His first concern was to find the summoner that he was going to witness die again. He can't say how many times it had been now. There's too many to count. As he approached the door. He heard tiny squeaks of screams beyond the door. "A baby?" he thought. He remembers what the high priest couldn't help but brag about in such in unprofessional manner. Beyond the door, his new summoner would lie. This summoner had a child. Not a child made out of the act of love, but the exact opposite. A child born from despair, anger, violence. Beyond those doors, a broken soul watched over an infant she didn't even want. A young girl, who's innocence was stolen by the high priest himself. She did not consent in the act of that child's conception. When she refused, she was tortured, and then the priest forced himself upon her. Told her that it was her duty as a summoner like giving her life and limb to defeat Sin wasn't enough. Auron opened the door to find a few nuns taking care of the child, while the young girl laid in the bed, curled up in a ball, her four guardians urging her to get ready for the day. She was to go through the Cloister of Trials today, and receive her first Aeon. The four guardians look over in Auron's direction. One of them walks over to him. A young, pale, blonde, young boy.

Arseny: Hello, you must be Sir. Auron. My name is Arseny. I am the brother and guardian of the summoner.  
Auron: Is she prepared to go?  
Arseny: No Sir. Unfortunately she's having one of those days. She had just had her baby a week ago. The sudden change in atmosphere has made her rather... depressed. I don't think she's ready to travel yet.  
Auron: I'm sorry to say this, but it's not really her choice. She needs to be on the road to start her pilgrimage tomorrow, with the acception of her finishing her first prayer to the aeon of this temple.  
Arseny: I'm sorry Sir Auron, but isn't it your job to make her pilgrimage as peaceful as possible? She needs another day.  
Auron: It's my job to take on certain situations in order to relieve the stress on her. It is not my job however to tell her rather or not she can take a break and relax. 

Auron quietly walks over to the girl, still covered in her blanket, pulling it even tighter over her. He gently pulls it off of her. It reveals a shell of a woman. She was one who looked as if she smiled a lot, but not even a hint of happiness was revealed from her. It almost made Auron feel bad for her. Almost. It had become his philosophy not to feel bad for, and get attached to the people he would eventually watch die. All he could do is come off slightly loving, and caring. It was his job after all.

Auron: What's your name, child?

The girl looks around at her other guardians as if they would help her, save her from this unwanted interaction. She just couldn't bring herself to look another man in the eyes again. Not even Auron's one eye. Even that was too much. Finally she spoke, very quiet it was, but it was to be expected from a traumatized girl.

Mimile: My name is Mimile. I'm an apprentice summoner...  
Auron: ... Mimile... That's a beautiful name.  
Mimile: You don't have to try to kiss up to me.  
Auron: Who said I was? I was just simply stating an opinion. It's a beautiful name. That's all there is to it. That's not the point. The point is that today, you have to be prepared to start you journey.  
Mimile: It wasn't enough that they wanted my virginity, now the want my hard work and labor? Can't I just stay for a while? Gather my bearings?  
Auron: I'm very sorry, Lady Mimile-  
Mimile: Please! ... Don't call me that. I'm not anyone's "Lady."  
Auron: ... Mimile. it isn't my choice rather or not you stay. I have been given milestones that you need to reach in order to complete your pilgrimage in a timely fashion. I'm not exactly ready to travel either. However, I've been given my orders. They are to make sure that you complete your pilgrimage at a certain deadline.  
Mimile: I haven't been free of pregnancy more than a week! I'm soar! I can barely move without it taking the energy out of me! I'm not fit to travel yet!  
Auron: I'm sorry, but I have orders. Get up. Get dressed. Get moving.

Mimile slowly pulls her self out of her comfort. Guess it was about time she would have to get up on her feet. She walks over to her dresser, then indicates for everyone to leave. Auron had enough tact to know not to stick around while a woman was getting ready to change their clothes. He honored her wishes and stepped out of the room. The other guardians followed as well. You make it your goal while you're here with this new group, introductions.

Auron: You all are her guardians?  
Arseny: Yes Sir. 

A dark haired, and slightly grim skinned male approaches Auron.

Vecc. We should probably introduce ourselves. I'm Vecc. Nice to meet you, Sir Auron.


End file.
